Wasabi Vacation
by AcousticLovely
Summary: Wasabi Gang has gone to Japan to celebrate Jack's twentieth birthday, and Jack and Kim get their much needed alone time. Mischief, madness, and hilarity ensues. Kick. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**I told myself I wasn't going to start anything new, but my sister got me into Kickin' It and I'm hooked on the Kick pairing. I decided to do a slightly mature fic for the older audience, and as a present to my sister.**

 **So y'all enjoy!**

 **I do not own Kickin' It.**

Ah, vacation. There was simply nothing more enjoyable than sitting by the waterfront, relaxing with friends, and just having a good time. Everyone loved a good vacation, and the Wasabi Warriors were no different. To celebrate Jack's twentieth birthday, they all decided to jet off to Japan, the birthplace of their martial art of choice. Everyone was pretty excited, even Kim, who had gotten to spend a year in Japan when she went to Otai.

"Alright everyone, make sure you have your tickets!" Rudy shouted before they boarded the plane.

"I can't believe we're finally going to see Japan!" Milton exclaimed, "I can't wait to see all of the ancient historical sites they have and tour some of the famous temples."

"The temples aren't as exciting as they seem. They look just like the one in Seaford," Kim stated, deflating Milton's giddiness a little.

"Who cares about temples, guys? It's my birthday, and we're going to have tons to do in the week that we're there," Jack smiled, throwing an arm around his blonde girlfriend.

Kim smiled, looking at her group of friends fondly. Jerry was munching on a candy bar and chatting up one of the airline attendants, as usual. Jack was nearly bouncing up and down with excitement, and Milton was reading a tourist's guide to Japan. It was like nothing had changed since they graduated high school, but in reality, a lot had changed.

With everyone now reaching their twenties, it should come to no surprise that they all grew up and matured in their own way. Jack still stood tall and muscular, but he had lost some of his more boyish features and was starting to develop more masculine facial features. Kim was always reminding him to shave his scruff before he started looking like a hobo. He cut his hair back to shoulder length, but still liked to keep it in a ponytail most of the time. Despite looking way more intimidating than he had three years ago, Jack was still a really friendly guy who wouldn't hurt a fly unless he had to, or unless it looked at Kim the wrong way.

Milton, having hit his major growth spurt late in high school, was a lanky six feet tall. He had developed some muscle tone over his recent years as a black belt, but nothing compared to Jerry and Jack. He lost the nerdy squeak in his voice and the majority of his boyish features and now carried himself with a confidence that reeked intelligence. Now a sophomore in college, he's been attracting more and more girls with his smarts. In spite of this, he rekindled his relationship with Julie and the two have been dating for almost two years.

Jerry changed the least, in Kim's opinion. The only difference was that he took care of himself a little better. He showered every day, shaved when necessary, and always wore clean clothes. She supposed she had university girls to thank for that. Thank god college girls had standards, or Jerry would be single forever. He still flirted with everything in sight, even her on some occasions. He was still one of her best friends though, the one who could always bring out the fun side of her.

Rudy was still the same old guy he's always been, always full of advice and wisdom and… wackiness. His hair had started to gray a little bit, but it wasn't noticeable to most. He wasn't that old, but Kim was starting to think that working with so many kids was starting to get to him. He always complained about not having enough energy to keep up with the small white belts.

"Hey Kim, I think we're boarding. Give me your bag," Jack said as he stood up.

He was right. It was finally time to board the plane. She handed him her carry on, which he took without complaint. She was glad that he didn't comment on how heavy it was, but then again with his muscles she didn't doubt it didn't compare to his daily lifts.

She sat between him and Milton on the flight over. It was a nice arrangement because when Jack inevitably fell asleep, she would be able to talk to Milton about Japan. Milton was the easiest to talk to, aside from Jack, as he didn't get annoying very quickly. Not like Jerry or Rudy did. Milton had acquired a maturity to him that definitely wasn't there before he got to college. Plus, she hadn't gotten to see him for a while. He's been away at UC Berkley with Julie while she and the others stayed in Seaford to attend the local college.

"I knew he'd fall asleep but I didn't think it would take less than an hour," Milton laughed, looking at the brunette on the other side of Kim.

She giggled. "Yeah, he always goes to sleep on flights. I can't tell if it knocks him out or if he actually takes something to make him go to sleep."

She chatted with him for a little while longer, but soon she felt her eyes start to droop a little, and Milton suggested she nap a little. She yawned a little and it seemed like a pretty good idea. She cuddled up against strong arm and dozed off.

Jack awoke with a start, and turned to see Milton nudging him slightly from the other side of Kim. Looking at the clock on the little screen in front of him, he noticed that they were already four hours into the eighteen-hour flight.

"I fell asleep for three hours?" he asked the redhead, who nodded slightly.

"I figured that, in order to prevent jetlag, you should be awake for a while longer before falling asleep again. It'll be morning in Japan when we land, and that way we'll feel the most rested," Milton explained.

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea. Should we wake Kim?" he asked, motioning towards the sleeping beauty beside him. Milton shook his head.

"I tried, but she's really grumpy when someone wakes her up. Did you want to do the honors?"

Jack shivered. Dealing with Kim's wrath when she first woke up was a fate worse than death. "I think I'll let her sleep a little longer. She's probably really tired. We were up really late last night," he said.

Milton cocked an eyebrow, seemingly amused at the lewd implications. Jack blushed beet red, "N-No, not like that! We went and saw the midnight showing of the new Zompires movie last night _and that's it_."

"Mmhm…" Milton hummed sarcastically. "I'm sure that's all you two were doing last night."

Jack huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from the redhead. He wasn't too keen on admitting that he and Kim hadn't progressed much _physically_ since she returned from Otai. Here he was turning twenty, and still a virgin. He didn't really know why neither of them had taken the initiative to move things a little further, but it seemed comfortable and he didn't want to push Kim into doing anything she didn't want to do. She seemed perfectly content with where they were at in the relationship, and if she was happy, then so was he.

Thankfully, Milton didn't bring it up again and eventually Kim stirred from her sleep. They were nearing the fifth hour of the flight and with thirteen hours left to go, it was starting to get a little boring. Jack ordered a movie that they all could watch on the little TV's in the airplane. It was an action movie, chosen specifically to keep them awake. Being that it was a movie none of them had seen before, Jack was a little caught off guard when it cut to a scene of the protagonist having hot, passionate sex with the female lead.

He shifted a little uncomfortably in his seat. Kim didn't seem phased at all by what was going on. There was no blush, no twitch of the eyebrows, nothing that hinted at her being even the slightest bit uncomfortable. Milton didn't even look like he was watching the movie, choosing to read the tourist's guide once again. Was he the only one feeling like this?

At least it was over quickly. Jack wasn't sure he could keep up the masquerade of not caring much longer, or else his lower regions might have started stirring.

Movie ended and then there were only ten hours left of the flight. Boredom was _really_ starting to get a hold of him now. How did Kim manage to make this flight so many times when she went to Otai? She visited Seaford like… twice! And for both of those times she was only allowed to stay in Seaford for a maximum of two days. Making two eighteen hour flights within such a short period of time sounded killer. And she did it for him, once because he asked her to (for Jerry's sake, but still) and again because Jerry asked her to.

What a girl.

At least he had friends on the flight also. He couldn't imagine having to fly eighteen hours alone.

"How did you manage to travel to and from Otai when you visited?" he asked her. She looked at him, seemingly surprised that he asked such a question.

"Honestly, it was getting to see you guys that got me through it. The flight on the way back was way harder though. I usually kept books to read on the plane," she said simply.

He smiled at her. She could be so endearing, even when she didn't try to be. "That's so sweet, Kimmy,"  
he told her before swinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her in for a sweet kiss.

Except the kiss turned from sweet to heated in a little less than five seconds when Kim cupped his jaw in her hand and nibbled his lip a bit. Now was hardly the time for a make-out session, even if Milton was starting to doze a little in the window seat. But being that they hadn't shared one of these moments in a while with both of their busy schedules, he was weak. He groaned a little as Kim began to play with the hairs at the nape of his neck, bringing him even closer and turning in her seat to get a better angle. He nipped at her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly for him to snake his tongue inside. They reexplored familiar territory for a bit, trying to keep their noises to a minimum less they disturb someone on the plane (or worse, wake Milton up).

Finally, Kim pulled away and smiled at him sweetly. She pulled up the armrest between them and cuddled right up to his side. Jack remained in a semi-dazed state, eyes still glazed over with lust as he tried to process what had just happened.

Kim smirked inwardly to herself as she busied herself with a loose strand of thread on Jack's shirt. She was glad she could still fluster him to some extent, but she was starting to get a little frustrated. It was taking him way too long to get the message that she wanted him. If only they had more time together, it would be easier for them to progress in their relationship. Unfortunately, they both had really busy schedules with school, Jack's karate classes, and her gymnastics schedule. They only got to see each other a few times a week, and for a majority of those times they were with other mutual friends.

Things would be different over this vacation, Kim told herself. She and Jack actually booked a room together so they would have ample alone time. She couldn't wait to have her hands all over his well-built body. She hadn't missed the way he'd bulked his muscles while she was away at Otai, and she couldn't be happier about it. The man was sex on legs now.

"I can't wait until we get to Japan. You guys are going to love it," she breathed, at peace. She felt Jack nod stiffly.

"I'm sure you're excited to show us all the cool things there are to do over there. What should we start with?" he asked.

She smirked. "Well, considering we're staying in a hot springs resort for the first night, I think we should start with those. I've never actually been in one but everyone in Japan says they're super relaxing."

She didn't mention to Jack that she'd booked a couples' suite at the resort, which was basically the equivalent of a honeymoon suite. He'd be surprised when they got there, but she was excited to see what they could make of the night. They would even have access to a private, couples' hot spring, which was about as romantic and _steamy_ as it could get.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. That'll be a good way to relax after the long flight we've had," he told her, seemingly oblivious to her suggestive undertone.

The couple traded conversation for a couple more hours, and Kim had to refrain from saying anything too suggestive lest someone else hear. The plane was pretty crowded, after all. She was surprised Jack even let her go through with the little make out session they had. She'd tried to restrain herself, she really had. But when Jack put his lips on hers, she felt like she was starving for the taste of him. It was getting a little out of hand really, and if she hadn't gotten her fill then, she would have jumped his bones before the plane even landed.

With only eight more hours left until the plane landed, Jack figured it was the perfect time to actually get some sleep. The stewardess came around and handed out pillows and blankets to everyone, and Kim woke Milton for a second to hand him his so he would be comfortable. Like always, Kim cuddled right up to his side and fell asleep against his chest. He relaxed a little. Just eight more hours and he wouldn't have to be in such close quarters with her. Her scent was absolutely intoxicating and her little stunt earlier was making it harder and harder to restrain himself.

He knew that they would be sharing a room while in Japan, and he only hoped that he could control himself while her entire body was pressed up against his. Maybe if they finally got around to having _that talk_ , they could actually get somewhere in their relationship. Somewhere being a bed with preferably no clothing included.

He just couldn't wait until they landed, and were away from their friends. He and Kim needed to make up for their lost, but much-needed alone time. He was fine if it was just making out and remapping familiar territory. He just needed to taste her again. He grunted a little.

Eight hours just couldn't go by fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

"Milton, hurry up! We need to catch a cab so we can make our hotel reservation," Rudy ushered, helping Milton pulling luggage off of the conveyor belt.

"You know we can't help the fact that my luggage was the last to come through, or that we didn't get to leave the plane until an hour after we landed," the grumpy redhead replied, hauling his suitcase off of the belt and rolling it.

Everyone was in a pretty sour mood because it had taken them so long to get off the plane, but none more so than Rudy, who had to spend even more time than necessary seated next to Jerry, who was covered from head to toe in food crumbs. The dark-haired boy had spent nearly the entire flight eating. His entire carry-on was just snacks. And he didn't even share!

"Let's just get to a cab so we can rest for a bit. My back is killing me after sleeping upright on a plane," Kim complained, even as Jack rubbed her shoulders to soothe the ache.

"We better get you into those hot springs then. I'm sure you'll feel better after," he told her, trying his best to rub the knots out of her shoulders. His back wasn't fairing much better, but he would manage.

Everyone nodded in agreement and soon they were off to the resort, which was just a little way from Kyoto. They would be spending one night in the hot springs resort, one night in Kyoto, and the rest of the week in Tokyo. All of their plans were already set and Jack was more than ready to hit the road and finally rest for a while before their exciting week.

After some squabbling for a cab, some broken Japanese (Kim was the group's main translator and even she wasn't that good), and underhanded comments ("Milton, why is _your_ bag the heaviest? Did you bring your entire encyclopedia collection?"), the group finally made it to their resort. It looked small and not completely overdone from the outside, but on the inside it was all marble floors, pristine white linens, and shiny everything. Utterly luxurious, and Kim couldn't be happier with her choice in resort.

While Jack and Kim got their private couples' suite, the other boys got to share a room. Milton complained about having to share a room with Rudy and Jerry, but given that his only other option was to room with Jack and Kim, he decided he could live with it. Those two had enough sexual tension to start an actual fire, and they definitely needed their alone time to relieve it. Of course he didn't voice his thoughts to either of the two, knowing that he'd get his head ripped off if he said the wrong thing.

Finally alone in their room, Kim and Jack explored the suite a little. It was spacious as hell, with a living room, a bedroom, and a small kitchenette. Jack couldn't help but think the suite was a little more on the _romantic_ side. He was quite sure that the guys' room didn't come with rose petals spread all over the bed and a large Jacuzzi in their bathroom with seven different types of bubble bath. Upon closer inspection of the little bottles lining the bathroom, he was appalled to find that some of them were of the lewder context. Not only were there massage oils of all different scents, but there was even flavored lubricants! He blushed bright red and shoved them all into a drawer, there was no way he'd be able to look at them with Kim in the same room. Oh the things they could do with those…

Something was definitely up though. Why would Kim book them what was essentially a honeymoon suite? If she did it on purpose that would mean that she wanted to do honeymoon things with him, right? Things like…

 _Ohhhhh._ The bedroom eyes she'd been giving him on the plane weren't a delusion then!

Antsy and excited, Jack left the bathroom in search of his girlfriend. He found her almost immediately, stretched out on the bed face down, spread eagle. Her shorts rode up deliciously on her thighs and one of the straps on her tank top had slid off of her shoulder. She was a vision.

"Hey," he spoke, sitting on the bed next to her. He gently ran a hand through her blonde locks and massaged her scalp, making her moan. "You tired?"

She peeked up at him with tired eyes. "Is it really only nine in the morning?" she asked, pouting a little. He smiled. Looks like jetlag got the best of her after all.

"Yeah. Don't worry though. We're here to relax. You want to take a nap?"

"Ugh, not really. I don't want to waste a second of this trip," she told him, sitting up. Tiredness seemingly shoved aside, she traced his collarbone with a single finger, reminding him of what he actually came to find her for.

"Kim, there's something I've been meaning to ask you…" he said, taking her hand from his collar and lightly kissing her fingertips.

"Mmm, can it wait? I've been wanting to kiss you ever since we got off the plane," she murmured, crawling into his lap and pressing her lips against his.

Thoughts of the talk he wanted to have immediately flew from his mind the second her lips touched his with a determined heat. She was relentless in her affectionate assault. Her lips ravaged his hungrily and he easily returned her fervor. He shifted her so she was straddling his lap with her knees placed on either side of his hips. Kim moaned at the action and roughly shoved him down so he was laying on the bed with her on top of him, reminding Jack of one of the perks of dating a girl who did martial arts almost as well as he did. He released her lips and traveled his own down her jaw to her neck where he roughly bit down, making her gasp a little at the pain.

He licked the small wound to soothe it before moving to her collarbone and peppering small kisses on her clavicle. He wanted to go lower, but the soft yellow tank top was in the way so he paid as much attention to the exposed flesh on her chest as he could.

"Jaaaack," she moaned, squirming a bit above him.

Jack growled into her neck and deftly flipped them so he was hovering above her. Being the devious little minx that she was, Kim hooked her legs around his hips and brought him in close so he was resting some of his weight on her. He tried to keep from completely ravishing her, as Kim deserved to be treated like an angel in his eyes and he wasn't going to just take her two hours after getting off of an airplane, but goddamn when she wrapped her legs around him he nearly lost his mind. She was a fucking tease without even trying.

Their alone time was short lived, and just as Jack was about to reclaim Kim's luscious pink lips, there was a loud pounding coming from the door.

"JACK! KIM!" came Jerry's voice from the other side of the door. Jack growled in annoyance. Now really wasn't the time for whatever Jerry had planned.

"Just ignore them," Kim whispered, surprising him. She leaned up and nibbled on his earlobe, satisfied with his contented sigh as they resumed with a heated kiss.

Except the longer they ignored Jerry's pounding, the louder it got and the harder it was to ignore. And to make matters worse, Rudy had joined in on the razzing. The pounding was starting to piss Jack off. At least Milton had the decency to try and get them to stop, but it was no use.

"I'M FUCKIN' BUSY!" he shouted angrily at the door. Kim sighed.

"They're not going to stop, Jack. Let's go see what they want. We'll finish this tonight," she promised with a wink.

With a groan, Jack agreed and pulled himself off of Kim. He grimaced when he saw her neck. There was almost no point in trying to hide a hickey that big. He didn't really mean to bruise her as much as he did. He would try to keep himself in check the next time things got that heated. Kim also had a curious look on her face as she traced along his throat.

"It's like we match now!" she exclaimed suddenly, and with a bright smile. "You have two little ones here… and here…" she told him, pointing out the love bites dotting his neck.

He smiled back hesitantly. Matching hickeys wasn't exactly something he was excited about. He was sure to get grilled for it later by the guys. Milton knew better to keep his mouth shut unless he wanted to get punched but Jerry, well the kid was a glutton for punishment. Rudy would probably try to play the "father figure" card and give him some sort of _talk_. It would be so embarrassing.

"Let's just get this over with," he groaned, pulling Kim towards the door. Kim gasped when they saw who was waiting on the other side, and immediately went to slap a hand over the blossoming bruise on her neck.

"Carson Hunter?!"

Jack's jaw dropped as soon as he saw the older male's face. What the hell was Carson doing in Japan?! And at their resort?! This had to be some huge joke. When Jerry and Rudy popped out from behind the other martial artist, Jack had to step back and actually question what the fuck was going on.

"Oh, sorry Jack. I didn't know we were… interrupting," said Carson, zeroing in on the twin hickeys Jack was sporting. Kim shoved her burning face into Jack's chest.

Turns out Carson was in Japan for work, or shall he say his girlfriend's work. He told the Wasabi gang that once he officially retired from karate, he met a girl named Amy who was a dancer. She was currently shooting a music video in Japan and they had stopped by the resort for some down time before she had to go back to rehearsing and filming. Carson also apologized, although very belatedly, about what had happened at the Battle of the Dojos. He had hoped to remain friends with the rest of the gang, and was genuinely happy that Jack and Kim were together.

"Yeah, I moved out of Seaford after the Battle of the Dojos and went back to Los Angeles, where I met Amy. I've been traveling with her while she performs all around the world," he told them, as they were all seated in Jack and Kim's living room.

"We found Carson while we were checking out the hot springs here," Milton told Jack and Kim. They both nodded in understanding, but still had confused looks on their faces.

"So, uh, Carson," Kim started, "Where is your girlfriend right now? I'd love to meet her."

A slight look of shock passed over Carson's features, as if he'd completely forgotten about that. "Oh yeah! She's up in our room, but I'll call her up! Mind if I use you guys' phone?" he asked, gesturing to the landline that the room had so you could connect with other rooms in the resort.

Carson's girlfriend was… very colorful. She was little, but a spitfire just like Kim. Kim decided automatically that she liked the girl. Amy had wavy, bright pink hair that went down to her mid-back. She was short, but she had a really big presence about her. She was also really friendly, and Kim didn't think she could find it in herself to dislike the girl even if she tried. The two became fast friends as they talked about what Carson was like when he was younger versus how he is now.

The other Wasabi Warriors were also at ease with Carson and his girlfriend. He told them that they'd been dating for a little over two years now, which was a pretty long time for a guy that used to be known as a player. Jack was still a little skeptical of the older boy, as he had every right to be. The guy had downright cheated, but that was many years ago and now that he no longer posed a threat to his dojo or his relationship, Carson was actually starting to seem like a pretty chill guy. Milton and Jerry had no problems with rekindling their friendship with their old friend.

"So that Jack guy is your boyfriend, right?" Amy asked Kim in a hushed tone. While the guys were busy catching up, Kim was making a new friend in Amy Schrader.

"Yeah, we're together," the blonde replied, shooting a brief smile over to her black belt boyfriend. He smirked back at her and winked.

Amy noticed the exchanged and cocked an eyebrow. "And how long did you say you've been together?"

Kim blushed. "Um, we've kinda been dating since we were seventeen…"

Amy looked downright scandalized. "No way. The sexual tension is too thick for you guys to have been dating for that long. Girl, don't tell me you haven't gotten in that boy's pants yet?!"

"Ugh, I know. I was gone for a year and we did the whole long distance thing the year after graduation, but things have kind of just been slow since then," she admitted.

"And I take it you're not exactly happy with the way things are progressing?" the other girl pressed. Kim shook her head.

"I've been pushing little by little, but I'm not sure how Jack feels about it all. I think we're finally getting somewhere with this vacation though,"

By this time, Kim figured she needed talk to the other girl in a more private setting, so they excused themselves to the bedroom, making the excuse of wanting to talk about "girl things". Carson and Jack both winced at the term and let the two girls do as they pleased. Jerry made some perverse comment about what two girls could do in the bedroom together, but Milton slapped him upside the head and reminded the Latino boy that at least one of those girls could lay his ass out flat in under five seconds. Once they were alone, Kim confided in her new friend about some _intimacy_ issues she thought she and Jack were having.

"It's like we get all these amazing opportunities, but every time I try to make a move, he's clueless!" the blonde exclaimed, pulling at her roots in frustration.

"And you've tried putting on lacy lingerie and seducing him?"

Kim's face went tomato red. "Well, I mean no but does it really have to come to that? Am I just going to have to strip down naked for him to finally get the message?"

A sly, impish looking smile crept onto the pink-haired girl's face.

"Oh, sweet Kim, I have much to teach you," Amy winked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so let me explain why this took so long. I WROTE THIS CHAPTER LIKE 4 TIMES. And I was never happy with how any of them turned out. I still think even this one is ehhh, so I might, later on in the future, come back and re-upload it. But I couldn't leave you guys without a third chapter, so here it is. It is mostly filler, which is why it was so hard to write, but I hope you guys enjoy.**

Jack watched his girlfriend leave the suite with a hesitant smile. It wasn't often that Kim chose to interact with other girls, the exception being Grace and, occasionally, Julie. He was glad that she finally seemed to find a female companion with similar interests, but he wasn't too keen on sharing much either. They had been _right in the middle_ of what could've been an intimate moment when they were so rudely interrupted. He only hoped that Amy wouldn't take up too much of Kim's time. This trip was supposed to be their time together.

"So, what do you guys think?" Carson asked timidly from his spot next to Jerry.

Jack furrowed his brow. "About what?"

"About Amy," he got in reply, "She's my first ever serious girlfriend and I really like her. I know we're not really friends or anything, but still, what do you guys think?"

It was weird to see Carson so nervous about something. He was right in the sense that they weren't really friends. They hadn't spoken in like what, five or so years? And now he's asking their opinion on his girlfriend. Jack was beginning to wonder if Carson had many friends at all if he was seeking approval from people he hasn't been in contact with since early high school. Something had definitely changed in the older male, and it wasn't just the fact that he wasn't a huge dickbag anymore.

"Yo, your girl is hot. You guys make one good lookin' couple," Jerry said. Carson nodded his head.

"Yeah she's… beautiful… amazing…." He trailed off as he started to get a little dazed look in his eye.

Milton glanced up in interest. "Sounds like you're really serious about her, then?"

Carson didn't reply, continuing to stare off into space with that goofy smile on his face.

"Look at him. He's almost as bad as Jack," Rudy laughed, bringing Carson back down from the clouds.

"Oh yeah. How are you and Kim, Jack?" he questioned. Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Same as we've always been, I guess. She is my world and all," he muttered.

Truth be told, he had no idea where he and Kim stood. There was the whole sex thing that neither of them chose to confront and it really needed to be talked about. She went off with Amy so that for sure wasn't happening any time soon. He kind of really wanted to talk to someone about the whole thing, but the guys? Jerry still seemed to immature (not to mention perverted) to handle that kind of thing, Rudy would definitely make it awkward, he didn't really know Carson that well, and Milton… well Milton was likely just as much a virgin as he is, also he'd be way too objective about the whole thing.

So yeah.

"Well, if you guys are just going to sit here and chat, I'm gonna go check out the resort's bar and see if there are any ladies worth chatting up," Rudy said suddenly, picking himself up from the couch and heading towards the door. "Let me know if you guys make any lunch or dinner plans,"

So then it was just the four boys in the living room of the suite, talking about life. Milton talked about life at UC Berkley, which turned out to be way more than any of them expected. The once skinny and nerdy boy Jack knew was now a full-grown college man. Milton talked about how he joined a fraternity, and not a Skull and Bones chapter. He said he enjoyed the activities he participated in with his frat and that he even joined a martial arts club.

"Julie says that the frat takes up too much of my time. I think she's mad at me for joining," the redhead sighed, leaning back in the office chair by the desk.

Jerry winced sympathetically. "That's the thing with chicks man. They're always so needy with your time," he said.

"Is that why you still don't have a steady girlfriend, Jerry?" Jack joked, sending a playful punch in the Latino's way.

Jerry laughed it off. "Nah man, just haven't found the right lady yet. You should know these things take time. After all it took you and Kim what, like three years to finally get together?"

Jack shot him an annoyed look. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. At least I managed to get a girlfriend, unlike your lonely ass."

"Hey man, not cool. I'm single by choice, yo," Jerry replied, sobering up quickly.

Jack didn't get the chance to reply with a witty comeback because Kim walked into the room again. She had Amy tailing her and the two girls were giggling like madwomen. What could possibly be so funny? Well, Kim giggled a lot and sometimes for no reason. Girls were weird like that. Jack didn't bother to open is mouth as he made eye contact with his girlfriend and looked at her curiously.

"Amy said the pool here is huge and has an awesome hot tub next to it! Are you guys in for a swim later?" the blonde questioned, looking towards the entire group of boys for an answer.

Jerry shrugged. "Middle of July, hella hot outside, refreshing swim after eighteen-hour flight? Count me in!"

"Why not? Aren't we here for some relaxation. The hot springs are closed for the morning anyways, so a hot tub sounds nice…" said Milton.

Jack was hesitant. It wasn't that he didn't want to go swimming with Kim. He's seen her in a bathing suit and… just… wow. But he had planned on doing _other_ things with his girlfriend once they finally got everyone to leave. He guessed that now that she met Amy, she would want to spend more time with her female friend too. And here she was giving him her puppy eyes as if she needed them to get him to say yes to any of her wishes.

Swimming it was.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go swimming," he said, pulling Kim into his lap and planting a kiss on her cheek. Everyone cooed at the sight.

"Hey, should we go tell Rudy?" she asked. Milton shook his head.

"He seemed pretty set on picking up women at the bar downstairs," the redhead muttered, looking pretty grossed out at the thought. Jerry gagged on cue.

"That's… gross," Kim winced. But for real, the man was in his mid-forties now.

"So, I guess it'll just be us, then," said Carson, who now also had his girlfriend in his lap.

Amy made the excuse of the girls needing to get ready in a more _private_ setting, so she made Kim grab her swimsuit from the bedroom and proceeded to drag the girl back upstairs to her room. She discreetly mouthed something to Carson before heading up, making sure no one else saw her. Carson's eyes widened at her, not quite knowing where she was going with this, but knowing that Jack was sure in for a surprise.

"Jack, why won't you confide in us about your issues with Kim?" Milton suddenly asked, far bolder now that he'd filled out some and was an adult.

Jack looked taken aback by the question. "Because Kim and I don't have any issues?" he spluttered, aghast.

"Ah, see on that I call bullshit," the redhead smirked.

The challenging look in his friend's eyes was starting to piss Jack off a little bit. Sure the kid had some meat on him now and he was a second degree black belt, but who the hell did he think he was? Jack could feel his fingers twitching in anger, but held it in the best he could. He couldn't fight Milton, not that it would be much of a fight, but the guy was also one of his best friends. A friend he knew would be honest with him no matter what.

"And just what do you know about mine and Kim's so-called issues?" he replied haughtily, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

Milton leaned back in his chair. "Oh, _please_. You could cut through the sexual tension with a spoon. Jack, you and Kim have been together far longer than any other couple I know. So I ask, what the hell is taking so long?"

Milton wanted to laugh at Jack's face, he was so red. Truthfully, he himself was a little shocked at his boldness. There was no way he'd be able to speak to Jack, who was now a bulked, experienced black belt, in the such a tone. He guessed spending so much time with the guys in his fraternity really had some sort of effect on him. Also, knowing that he'd exceeded Jack in at least _one_ particular experience brought him a small sense of pride. He'd lost his own virginity to Julie the summer before they left for Berkley.

Jack pursed his lips, not really knowing the answer to the question himself. "I… don't know. We just haven't found the right time, I guess."

Carson looked on in interest. Not that he really gave a rat's ass about Jack's sex life, but he knew his girlfriend was the type to meddle. Should Kim feel the need to confide in the other girl, well, these next couple of days were sure to be interesting. Also, he was sure he'd be able to offer Jack some advice in that area, should the other brunette feel the need to ask for it. Guys gotta look out for their bros, after all.

"Milton's right, Jack. We know you and Kim are busy a lot, but it's been like what, three years? Almost four? You're about to be a twenty-year-old virgin, Jack. Things got to get moving between you two. Plus, I can't stand to see Kim so frustrated for much longer," Jerry chimed in. "And not to offend her or anything, but Kim's gotten a little bitchier recently. I think she really needs some lovin'"

"Wow, that was so disrespectful on so many levels, Jerry," Carson said suddenly, glaring at the other boy. "What if they wanted to wait until marriage? Would that be a problem?"

Jack sat back and grinned as Jerry and Milton got grilled by Carson, but he didn't get away with it for long. Carson soon turned an exasperated look on him.

"You gotta admit, though, Jack. Kim wants you, and you want her, so what is the hold up? Is there some underlying reason that you're not telling us? We're all guys here, you can talk to us."

Jack released a roar of frustration. Honestly, the more these guys talked, the more pissed off he got. "Look, you guys really want to know?! Things were _literally_ about to happen right before all of you barged in an hour ago. I was hoping Kim and I would actually get some alone time on this trip…"

Jack pressed his palms over his face, already noticing how hot his face felt. He was really hoping it wouldn't come to him yelling at his friends, but it's hard not to do when they kept nagging. Now all the guys were quiet, and Jack hoped that they all got the message and would leave him and his girlfriend to their own devices during the trip. And that they would stop pestering him about his, as of yet, nonexistent sex life.

Suddenly, loud giggling could be heard in the hallway, and Jack got up to check what all the commotion was about. As he cracked the door open, he nearly fell back from the force of the door being shoved open. And judging by the places he automatically felt up in the last three seconds, she was wearing nothing but a bikini. He pulled away to get a decent look at her and almost drooled. She was wearing his favorite little number, white with yellow polka dots.

"Oopsie, sorry baby," she cooed, swaying a little on her feet. She shuffled to the side a bit, allowing Amy to scoot inside the room.

The pink-haired girl hopped in on cue, clad in a bright blue one-piece with a low dip in the front. She scanned the room for her boyfriend, finding him sitting in the same spot she'd left him in, and plopping down in the spot Jack had been sitting, right next to her boyfriend.

"What did you do?" Carson whispered fiercely in his girlfriend's ear. She only grinned cheekily and kissed his cheek.

"I just gave her some liquid courage, babe. Things should be getting interesting soon…" the girl drawled, motioning to the door where Kim and Jack stood.

Jack ushered his swaying girlfriend in on cue, blushing fiercely as she nuzzled his neck and nipped at his collarbone. She didn't say anything, didn't even look up at the sound of Jerry's wolf-whistling, just continued her assault on her boyfriend's neck. Jack pried her off of him slowly, embarrassed of her making a show in front of all of their friends. She could not continue with this or there would be a problem in his pants. There was a time and a place for these sorts of things, and right in front of Jerry, Milton, and _Carson_ was definitely not the place. Kim pouted against his chest when he pulled away. He was annoyed when she would not look up to meet his eyes, turning completely away from him instead.

"I'm cold," she said simply, wrapping her arms around her small person.

Kim scanned the room slowly. All the actual seats were taken and she didn't want to sit on the floor. Jack obviously wasn't into her right now and she was embarrassed that she even tried to jump him in front of all their friends. She couldn't look at him after that! Damn Amy and her so-called _liquid courage_. Alcohol was the last thing she'd planned on doing this vacation! She didn't even want to have drunk sex with her boyfriend, especially when it'd be their first time. But when he opened the door and she caught a glimpse of him in that form fitting t-shirt, she couldn't control herself. She silently berated herself while she tried to figure out where she wanted to sit.

She wasn't too keen on sitting on the cold tile and it wasn't like Jack was sitting down so she couldn't just plop down in his lap like she normally would. She was left with the options of Jerry's lap or Milton's lap. It wasn't much of a decision, Jerry was notorious for being extra perverted around her. She untangled herself from Jack and made a beeline for the unsuspecting redhead relaxing in the office chair.

"K-Kim!" he stuttered as she perched herself in his lap. His hands immediately went to her waist to steady her and he easily redistributed her uneven weight.

Milton could feel Jack's eyes on him as Kim settled down in his lap sideways. He hadn't expected to become her seat so suddenly, so he readjusted her so she wouldn't fall off. Kim let out a huge sigh and rested her head on his shoulder. Her breath reeked of alcohol. How did Jack not notice how drunk she was?

"Jesus, Kim. How much have you had to drink? You were gone for like twenty minutes," he told, watching Jack's expression as he mentioned her drinking.

The brunette black belt's eyes widened in surprise. He'd felt a flash of jealousy when Kim stumbled over to Milton and sat in his lap, but it all made sense now. She was _drunk_ , or at least a little tipsy. That explained her little lapse in self-control.

Oh, it was going to be one hell of an afternoon…

 **I know it wasn't at all the best way to end this chapter, but I figured we'd have more fun experiencing drunk Kim in the next chapter.**

 **P.S. - So in this story, since all the characters are older, I want everyone to know that I based Milton's glo-ed up appearance on KJ Apa's character in Riverdale. That is all.**


End file.
